Rush
by edluver
Summary: Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,Be every color that you are,Into the rush now,You don't have to know how,Know it all before you try. RoyEd,WinryAl,Russellremember him?JewelOC,KellyOCand no one...poor her...
1. Rush

-----Chapter 1:Rush-----

Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.

Can You feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Give into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.


	2. The Beginning

-----Chapter 1: The Beginning-----

She walked down the hall having a puzzled look on her face…

She woke up. She jumped up from her bed. Her black hair with blue streaks were all rustled up into a braid. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. She keeps having this dream. She didn't even know what the heck was happening. She was walking down a hall, not even knowing were she was going.

She rubbed her left eye with her right hand. Her bracelets jingled. She walked to her dresser. Then pulled out a purple tub top and black jeans.

Her name is Kelly. She lives with her best friend who always wakes up before her to make breakfast. Because Kelly is too lazy. They both lived in a studio apartment. But Kelly and Jewel(her friend) were poor and also in debt, so they cant afford rent, of course. Either could anyone else in the district, so no one cared about Benny, the landlord. After Kelly was done putting on her outfit she walked to the door where her black converse lied. She slipped them on. (Lets say they did have converse back then, cause I love converse!)

Kelly walked into the kitchen while yawning.

There was Jewel, her hair was silky brown with a pink streak in the front of her hair (left side). Her eyes glimmered green and can get the attention of any guy. She was cooking over a trash can filled with burning posters and wanted signs.

"Morning." Kelly yawned.

"Hey!" Jewel said with anger, "Your wearing my shirt!"

"And your wearing Mimi's shirt." Jewel looked down at her sparkling silver tank top. She wore a mini skirt, witch she stole from Lily, who lived next door to the left. Jewel forbids to wear any shoes. So her feet are dusty, and black at the bottom. While Kelly's converse are torn at the ends witch display her toes and the laces are chewed up.

Mimi was a stripper at the club across the street. Mimi lived next door to the right. She has curly black hair and brown eyes. Mimi says she will quit her job and go back to school. But no one believes her.

Jewel's and Kelly's conversation got cut off by the phone. I rung once and the you heard Kelly's voice.

'_Okay, me and Jewel aint here right now so like…yeah…beep_ '

There was a moment of silence. Then both of them heard a voice.

_Oh, hi Kelly and Jewel. Its Winry._

Then a voice came in.

_And don't forget Al!_

Kelly and Jewel heard Al yell. They both giggled. They both don't like to pick up the phone. They just like listening to them talking thinking that they both are gone.

_So, I was thinking that maybe you two can go and hang out over here._

Winry said.

_So like, call us back beep_

The message ended.

"You think we should go there?" Jewel asked Kelly as she put eggs on a chipped plate.

"Hey!" They heard a voice yell coming from outside. Kelly walked to the fire escape outside of their apartment. They lived on the fifth floor. It was Russell. (you remember him?)

"Hey!" Kelly yelled back. Russell always comes to this city to see them. All the way from this lemon farm he lives a near. Kelly threw him her keys.

"See ya up!" She yelled. Kelly walked back into the kitchen. Jewel handed her the plate with eggs on it.

"Who was it?" Jewel asked Kelly as they both walked into their small living room witch had their beds in it. Their table was filled with music sheets. Jewel pushed them to the ground, making their floor even more of a mess. Kelly placed the eggs on the table.

Russel walked in. He pushed open the double doors.

"Hey ladies." he said while walking up to them. He plopped on the pink worn out couch. Russel grabbed the plate.

"Don't mind if I do." Russell said.

"Hey!" Jewel and Kelly yelled. There was only two baby eggs there, and both of them weren't going to share with him!

"You know what? Kelly, if you still were with your boyfriend, we wouldn't be in this mess." Jewel yelled angrily at Kelly.

"Well," Kelly explained, "If I didn't broke up with him, then I would have never met you two."

"You had a boyfriend?" Russell asked Kelly.

"I rich boyfriend." Jewel said.

"You never really told me of your past."

"I know but-" Kelly said. But was cut off by Russell.

"So what was his name?"

"Um-"

"Come on! Tell us!" Jewel demanded.

"His name was Ed."

**Oh! Well this was the 1st chapter! R&R please, no flames!**


	3. Who in the what now?

-----Chapter 2:Who?-----

"Ed who?" Russell asked. It sounded like he was so anxious to know.

"Elric." Kelly answered while giggling. Russell's face was in shock.

"I know him!"

"Yeah right!" Jewel yelled.

"Oh? Really?" Kelly asked Russell. She couldn't believe it! One of her best friends knows her ex.

"Yeah. I meet him when I was making the Philosopher Stone, and I used his name-" Russell said, but than interrupted by Jewel.

"Ooo! Russell! That illegal!"

"Shut up! And than meet him after I got arrested-"

"Ooo!" Kelly said.

"How?" Jewel asked.

"Used his name again." Russell murmured.

"See. I knew you would get in trouble." Kelly said while she grabbed an egg from the plate and plopped it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Jewel and Russell both yelled with anger.

"Come on guys, lets go to Winry's."

All of them walked out of the apartment. Than Russell and Jewel stared going down the long flight of metal stairs. But Kelly didn't. She stood in front of her neighbors door that was right across from her apartment. It was Alexis's apartment. She has black silky long hair that is pulled back into a loose ponytail. Also chocolate brown eyes.

Kelly stood in front of it. She held out her right hand and opened the door. No one cares if you walk in. Just you need to find a way to get into the complex. Her living room had a blue rug in it. With a blue love seat. The wooden panels on the floor were full of dust. Kelly walked inside. On her couch rested her pink guitar. She works on writing music to get money. Alexis also works at a bakery.

"Maybe she is there." Kelly said to herself. She closed the doors. Than you heard a voice call out.

"Oh Kelly!" It was Jewel. She whistled, "Come here girl!" Jewel yelled to Kelly as if Kelly is a little dog. Kelly sighed and ran down the flights of stairs.

There were Jewel and Russell. Kelly put on her best smile for them.

"Hey! Lets go see Alexis!" Kelly said happily.

"I thought we were going to see Winry." Jewel said back, sounding a little annoyed by Kelly's new idea.

"I'm hungry, she works at a bakery. Maybe we can make a pit stop there."

"Well it is on the way to the train station." Russell added.

"Fine!" Jewel yelled.

----

At the bakery…

Alexis's black hair was filled with flour because she was making pretzels ALL day. Alexis was done with her last batch. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Than three customers came in.

"Hey Alexis!" a voice yelled. Alexis knew all three of them. She smiled with glee. She went to the oven and took out a batch of pretzels. Alexis saw the three customers sit at a small blue table. They were all chatting about this 'Ed' person. She never heard of that name ever been spoken from those three.

"So why did you?" You heard a blonde haired man asked.

"Um, I guess different paths." the black haired girl answered.

"What do you mean 'Um, I guess'? You broke up with him!" You heard a brown haired girl yelled with anger and frustration. Alexis giggled. She placed the six of the pretzels on a medium sized paper plate. She walked up to them and placed it on their table.

"Here you go, hot from the oven." Alexis said while smiling.

"Thanks." the brown hair, who is Jewel, said but sounding distracted.

"So it was because Ed was bad at kissing?" Russell asked in shock.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Alexis said. She looked behind her to see a red plastic chair. She grabbed the chair and pulled it close to their table.

"Oh, hey Alexis!" Kelly said.

"You broke up with a guy because he was a bad kisser, that's low!"

"No its not! I would do the same thing!" Jewel yelled at Alexis.

"You would?" Russell asked Jewel in shock.

"Yeah, I mean…yeah…"

"So did you hear?" Alexis asked to start a new topic.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"That the Fuehrer is getting married! That's cool. I mean, it has to be the perfect girl for a powerful man like him."

Fuehrer the highest in the military, like Pride was.

Kelly sunk low into her red plastic chair. Her face blushing bright red. Everyone stared at her.

"Are you marring him?" Jewel asked as this was the most important thing to know the answer to.

"No! No!" Kelly yelled in disgust.

"Then why were you blushing?" Alexis asked Kelly.

"Um- Um…"

Then the phone rang that made everyone jump out of their seats.

Alexis walked up to the phone.

"Hello?" Alexis asked. The three customers couldn't hear who was on the other side.

Alexis said:

"And who is this?"

-moment of silence-

"Oh! How did you know to call here?"

-moment of silence-

"Oh! Oh! Yeah, she is here right now."

All three of them stared at each other.

"It must be Winry." Kelly said.

"Yeah, of course. She is the only friend who knows the number to the bakery." Jewel said back, her voice sounded that she couldn't be wrong. It must have been Winry.

-moment of silence-

"Okay! You want to talk to her?" Alexis said.

-silence-

"Sure."

Alexis had a sly smile on her face. Than she covered the talking part of the phone with her left hand.

"Oh Kelly!" Alexis yelled. Kelly pointed to her. Alexis sighed, "Yes, you."

"I wonder why its for me." Kelly said.

"Its Winry, for sure." Jewel said.

Kelly walked to the phone. Kelly grabbed it. Than before she talked to the mystery person she saw Alexis walk up to Russell and Jewel. Than whisper some thing.

"I knew it!" Jewel yelled by accident. Kelly thought it was Winry now. They all stared at Kelly with shocked faces on.

Kelly was afraid to say 'hello'. She placed the phone to her ear and said:

"Hello?"

"Hi…Kelly…" said a man's voice. Kelly gasped, could it be?

"Ed?"

"Yes…"

**Please R&R, no flames!**


	4. Would You Light My Candle?

-----Chapter 4: Would You Light My Candle?-----

Disclaimer, I don't own fma, like you don't see Ed marrying Roy, do you?

Oh, and I'm going to use a lot of stuff from the movie rent. Like the songs, and names.

- - - -

"Why in god's name did you call me?" Kelly asked in an angry tone.

"It has been almost two years." Ed answered.

"Yeah, I know, and I still cant forgive you for that!"

"What do you think they are talking about?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know." Alexis answered.

-moment of silence-

"I will never forget that!" Kelly yelled.

"I told you I did that because you kiss a girl!" Ed yelled back.

"I only did that because you kissed a guy! Oh! No, you didn't just kiss a guy! God Dimmit! I will never forget that!"

-moment of silence-

"Ew, Ed kissed a guy!" Russell said in disgust, "I'm not using his name anymore!"

"Well good. You won't get in trouble again." Jewel said.

-moment of silence-

"You're at her house?" Kelly asked still in an angry tone.

"Yeah, I'm at Winry's house with Roy." Ed answered.

"Dude, I'm not coming over there anymore! It will be filled with gay!"

"That's not even possible!"

"So! Now I know how you got this number."

"Why did you even get into a town like this? It's awful."

"This town isn't awful, it's that best place I have ever been!"

"What about a job?"

"I don't have one."

"Exactly."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind. Can you just come to Winry's?"

"Hell no! Oh, and I heard the great news, you getting married!"

"What? He hasn't purposed to me yet, you mean…he is going to ask to marry me!"

"But, I heard it from my friends. Was it just a rumor?"

"Yeah, I guess so…but I'm getting married."

"Hey! Why are you so happy? This isn't the first time you will be married! You married me before. Till you sleep with Roy on the night on out honeymoon and you left me in the airport, and, do you want me to go further?"

"No."

"Good."

"Can you please come?"

"Fine! Jewel and Russell want to come."

"What? One of your friends is Russell?"

"Yeah, and yes, it's the one you're thinking of."

"Cool!"

"Don't call this number again, bye!"

Kelly hung up the phone with anger. She turned around and sat back in her red seat.

"So…" Alexis said.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"What did you guys talk about?" Jewel asked like it was the biggest question ever and she needs to know RIGHT NOW.

"It was nothing. We were just yelling about the past. Let's go to Winry's."

- - - -

At Winry's house…

Kelly didn't want to open the door. So Jewel did, she wanted to see Ed. She swung the door open and said,

"Lucy! I'm home!" in a joking tone. She giggled after that, than stopped when she saw three men on the couch. She knew one was Al. But the other two… One had to be Ed.

One had long blond hair pulled into a braid. He wore black pants, black boot, and a black shirt. And his red coat was on his lap. The other had black hair and wore a blue military outfit.

Kelly and Russell walked in. Jewel walked close to Kelly and whispered,

"Who is Ed?"

Kelly stared at the three men. She ran to Al and hugged him. Than she stared at the two other men. She looked at them in disgust.

"Oh! Hey Ed!" Russell yelled with joy. The blond got up and hugged Russell.

"Sup, Russell?" Ed asked.

"Nothing much. But I'm still taller than you."

"Hey!" Russell laughed. Ed stared at Jewel.

"Who are you?" He asked Jewel.

"Oh! I'm Jewel." She said nervously while blushing.

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Kelly asked Jewel. Jewel waited till Ed was talking to everyone except Kelly and her.

"You never told me you ex was hot!"

"Ew Jewel! That's disgusting!"

"No it's not! Hey! And who is the hot guy next to him?"

"Al?"

"No! The guy in the military outfit."

"Oh," Kelly put a sly smile on her face, "It's his boyfriend." Kelly started to walk to the couch.

"Ew!" Jewel yelled in disgust.

Kelly started to giggle.

Ed stood up, than he held out his hand. A handshake?

They both shook hands.

"Cold hands." Ed said.

"Yours too. Big. Like my father's." Kelly said. Ed blushed.

"Whoa! What's happening here?" Roy asked angry.

"Oh! It's nothing!" Ed yelled nervously.

"Oh Roy. That happened when we first met." Kelly answered.

"Ed, you never told me how you two met." Roy asked.

"Yeah, us too!" Russell and Jewel said at the same time.

"I know!" Al yelled, "But I wasn't there. Come on Ed, tell us!"

Everyone sat on a couch. Al, Kelly, and Ed sat on one and across from them was another one and Russell, Jewel, and Roy sat on it.

"Okay well really I was alone in an apartment. Al was somewhere else. Than this girl comes in to my apartment, just opens the door. It was freezing outside, but all the she had on was an large orange sweatshirt and ripped jeans. She held a candle in her hands…"

While Ed was explaining what happened Kelly got a flashback of what happened…

(A/N: Okay this is a song by Rent, 'Light my Candle', and Ed is 20. Jeez, at this moment he is 24. God!)

ED  
What'd you forget?

KELLY  
Got a light?

ED  
I know you - you're - you're shivering

KELLY  
It's nothing they turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?

ED  
Nothing, your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar (Kelly falls and Ed helps her up.)  
Can you make it?

KELLY  
(smiling) Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning  
Anyway. What?

ED  
Nothing, your smile reminded me of

KELLY  
(rolls her eyes) I always remind people of - who is she?

ED  
She died. Her name was April.

KELLY   
(turned around and blew it out than turned back around) It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?

ED  
Well (lights the candle, and gets closer)

KELLY  
Yeah. Ow!

ED  
Oh, the wax - it's

KELLY  
Dripping! I like it - between my

ED  
(nervously)Fingers, I figured ...  
Oh, well. Goodnight ... (Kelly walks to the door, blows it out and turns back around)  
It blew out again?

KELLY  
No - I think that I dropped my stash

ED  
I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out,  
Your candle's out

KELLY  
I'm illin' - I had it when  
I walked in the door  
It was pure - is it on the floor?(starts to crawl on the floor)

ED  
The floor?

KELLY  
they say I have the best ass  
Below 14th street. Is it true? (Turns her head to see him)

ED  
What?

KELLY  
you're staring again.

ED   
(nervously) Oh no.  
I mean you do - have a nice -  
I mean - you look familiar

KELLY  
(sits up) Like your dead girlfriend?

ED  
only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you  
somewhere else -

KELLY  
Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance

ED  
Yes! They used to tie you up -

KELLY  
It's a living

ED  
I didn't recognize you,  
Without the handcuffs

KELLY  
(gets up)We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?

ED  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen

KELLY  
I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad

ED  
I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that

KELLY  
I have no heat - I told you

ED  
I used to sweat

KELLY  
I got a cold

ED  
Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie

KELLY

But now and then I like to

ED  
Uh huh

KELLY  
Feel good

ED  
(sees Kelly's stash) Oh, here it – um(puts it in his pocket)

KELLY  
What's that?

ED  
Candy bar wrapper

KELLY  
We could light the candle(Ed lights it, but than blows it out)  
Oh, what'd you do with my candle?

ED  
That was my last match

KELLY  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank  
God for the moon

ED  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street

KELLY  
Bah humbug (goes into his pocket and pulls out her stash) Bah humbug

ED  
(Grabs her hands)Cold hands

KELLY  
Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
do you wanna dance?

ED  
With you?

KELLY  
No - with my father (Starts to walk out of the room)

ED  
I'm Edward

KELLY  
They call me  
They call me Kelly

-----------------------

Yeah! Watch Rent peoples!


End file.
